


Fall From Grace

by AraSigyrn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gets back from being abducted by aliens and there is porn.</p>
<p>From moirariordan's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kris doesn't remember it; he remembers lights and smells and the aliens who sounded like flutes. He doesn't remember where he was when they snatched him or if they ever told him why. Kris' last sure memory is talking to his momma on the phone to wish her a happy Christmas and ask her to pass on the present he bought for Katy.  
  
He remembers the conversation perfectly; his mom's voice a little sniffly because even if she had agreed it was for the best, him not coming back to Conway for Christmas was hard. Katy would never have asked him to stay away but Kris was the one who'd let her down. He figured the least he could do is give her the space she needed. It kind of sucked that the space she needed was basically Kris' entire hometown.  
  
"I'll be back for New Year's," Kris promised, laughing a little to keep from crying. "It's not like Katy asked for Conway in the divorce."  
  
She hadn't, wouldn't ever think to bar him from home and family, but Kris still doesn't make it home for that New Year's or the one after that.   
  
He remembers some things, it's far more difficult than it should be; like trying to remember what song you were singing when you were too drunk to stand on your own the night before, something of the inside of the UFO. He remembers thinking that they should have kidnapped Adam, because Adam would have _loved_ this.  
  
Then he wakes up in a bed he doesn't recognize, facing out a window that is open to a blue sky with shiny polished buildings sticking up like a LEGO set for kids that prefer steel and glass to bright colors and the sound of Britney Spears singing through a shitty radio far below and outside. Kris can see clouds and he sits up sharply when he realizes that they aren't a picture or a image or hologram or anything like that. They're real and the bed moves behind him.  
  
"Wha- _KRIS_?!"  
  
Kris doesn't even get to turn all the way around because it's Adam; not the Adam he remembers from just Before, all opaque polish and rock-star glam, untouchable and aloof but a sleep-warm, too-thin Adam looking strange and open without his eyeliner or his perfectly sculpted hair.  
  
And Adam crashes into him, arms wrapped around Kris like he wants to absorb him, not even air between them and Kris can't remember how his arms should work or his face but Adam, god, Adam...  
  
Kris isn't entirely sure how 'hugging' became 'handcuffs'. He really isn't surprised that Adam has like fifteen pairs of handcuffs but seriously? Kris isn't superman; one pair is definitely enough. He flexes his fingers where his arm is pulled up and over his head and the steel and leather are cool and solid. Kris can feel the prickle of looming pins and needles.  
  
"Don't! Don't look at me like that," Adam says. His voice is rough and scratchy and raw. He's still running his hands over Kris and yeah, they've always been the touchy-feely kinda friends but Adam's hands are going _everywhere_. "I swear to god, if this is Brad's idea of a joke..."  
  
Kris shakes his head, mute because this isn't how Adam acts, isn't how he and Adam are to each other and Kris is...not afraid but he's nervous and shy and he doesn't know what to say to take that haunted, hollow look off Adam's face. Adam is still touching him and Kris shifts, tongue darting out to wet his lips.   
  
"God, _Kris_ " Adam breathes and he's- _they're_ -kissing. Kris' lips part and Adam's fierce and tender and slow, lapping the taste from Kris' lips and tongue and teeth. His hands are cupping Kris' face, hot and dry against his skin and Kris swallows, hand clutching at Adam's belt. Adam's hands stroke down along his sides and Adam breathes his name in a soft chant that makes Kris wiggle and he can't meet Adam's eyes. Adam's always been bigger than Kris, larger than life and brimming the with sort of sexually-charged confidence Kris has never been able to imagine possessing.  
  
Having all Adam's attention is a dizzying feeling, Kris is blushing and too-hot and he shifts as best he can. Adam is pressing down, hard and heavy and Kris is hyper-aware of his racing heart-beat and the smell of Adam and sleep and the hideously expensive face cream Adam uses every night. Adam's wearing jeans, too tight and wrinkled beyond all saving and when Adam breathes in, Kris can feel the heat of his cock press against his belly. Kris sucks in a surprised breath and Adam groans, low and desperate and his hands are tearing at Kris' clothes.   
  
Kris squirms under him, half-terrified and achingly aware of arousal flaring and god, he's getting hard and this isn't what they _do_. This isn't getting lazily hard in some anonymous hotel room with a successful gig still fizzing in his veins and no-one there to watch or judge. This is _Adam_ , not a wishful deniable fantasy and Kris opens his mouth to say something. Adam kisses him hard, tongue and teeth and Kris thinks he tastes blood.  
  
"Kris, Kris, Kris," Adam chants into his mouth and Kris is mostly naked, T-shirt yanked up and tangled around his arm and the million and one pairs of handcuffs and the hell? When did that happen?   
  
Adam is touching him, scratching thin lines along Kris' chest with long nails and leaving trails of fire and flakes of glitter. Kris can't think, can't remember why they don't do this, head spinning as Adam kisses him and warm, clever hands explore every inch of him. Kris breaks the kiss, head snapping back as Adam closes a hand around him and Kris is so hard, so fast that it hurts and Adam is all soft skin and hard muscle and pointy joints and Kris fumbles, grabs for anything he can reach and his nails catch on Adam's hip. Adam hisses, sibilant and charged into the space between their lips and Kris blinks through the sweat and stares up.  
  
He can't move, can't push Adam away and can't pull him closer. All Kris can do is roll his hips a little, not even half an inch and moan, thin and pleading and he doesn't recognize his own voice, doesn't know he's speaking until Adam starts kissing him, short biting kisses punctuating his soft whispers. "Have you, baby. Kris, so fucking beautiful. Never going to let you go, keep you here, keep you safe."  
  
Kris is panting, chest heaving hard and he can't breathe, can't move and he needs to come, feels it like a burning thing under his skin and jittering up his spine. His skin is too tight, it's too hot and Adam bites him, honest to go _bites_ him when Kris comes with a bitten off howl that would have shaken the rafters. He can feel the sharp ache setting in almost before the first sting fades and Kris can't even lift his head to look. He's boneless, weak and trembling and Adam is suddenly pawing at him, all nervous, clumsy _want_ and it's savage and greedy and Adam kisses him and nips and growls. It takes forever but Kris manages to get his free arm up and around Adam's neck and tips his chin up so he's kissing Adam back and Adam shudders, inhaling hard and collapses, squashing Kris flat into the mattress.  
  
Things get a little hazy and Kris drifts, not asleep but not really awake. He knows that Adam gets up, hears the sound of a phone ringing and the tiny voice that answers, buzzing like static. Adam's speaking softly and Kris might not have heard him if there had been any other sound but him and the air-conditioning.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. No, really. It's him." The other voice interrupts and Adam's voice goes hard. "No, no-one knows he's here. I'm not fucking stupid, okay?"   
  
A pause and the buzzing voice says something that makes Adam's breath catch. "No! You want your big fucking publicity event then you prove it. Prove that whoever it was isn't still a fucking threat! You prove that and I'll fucking pay for the tickets to Arkansas but until you have solid, fucking _concrete_ proof, you keep your fucking mouth shut and leave Kris to me or I will fucking ruin you."  
  
The phone cracks, a plastic sound that makes Kris jump and pulls him halfway back to fully awake. He blinks his eyes open but Adam is there, Adam is running a hand through his hair and Kris can't understand what he's saying and he can't tug his arm down or turn over. Kris makes a grumbly unhappy sound and Adam laughs and there are warm arms around him and Kris buries his head in the curve of Adam's neck, where the skin is rough with stubble and a little looser and Adam's laughing again. Kris butts his head up a little, just nudging Adam's chin and closes his eyes again.  
  
This time, he sleeps.  



	2. Timestamp

Kris sleeps a lot; the doctor that Adam shepherds in to look at him says he's dehydrated and insists that Kris take the time to reacclimatise to the taste of real food. The whole examination takes place with Adam looming over the doctor, tensing up every time the doctor touches Kris.  
  
The second the doctor finishes making his recommendations, Adam all but shoves him out the door.  
  
Adam showers with him, letting Kris lean in against his chest as Adam's soapy hands lather up his skin. It's not sexual (even if Adam is half-hard and pressing into Kris' belly) but Adam doesn't use the fruit scented shower gel that he always keeps in his room for 'guests'. He uses his own and Kris comes out of the shower, completely clean and smelling like Adam.  
  
Kris still hasn't seen anyone else, really. Adam keeps him in bed mostly, even when Kris isn't sleepy. It's like Adam doesn't believe Kris is really here, he has to touch him, has to feel it and Kris learns to sleep with Adam's big warm hands rubbing up his arms or spread out across his chest as he breathes.  
  
It doesn't really strike Kris as strange until the doctor tries to break into the hotel room with a fire axe.


End file.
